Fun at the Beach
by moemon-master
Summary: A trainer and his Totodile have fun on the beach. Moemon, lemon, NO MINERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon, only the characters I have created.**

It was a bright sunny morning and I felt like going to the beach to have some fun with my Pokémon.

I grabbed my duffel bag, put a pair of swimming trunks in it, and followed by the bikini for my Pokémon, then a towel and some sunscreen.

I walked the two blocks to the beach and was soon there already feeling burnt. So I called out my water type Pokémon, Totodile, to apply some sunscreen on her back before she went and played, and in return she put some on my back. The reason why I didn't make Totodile put on her bikini after she got nude to apply sunscreen was because we were the only ones on the beach.

Quickly before she could get too far, I tossed her the bikini and she said "Do I have to? We are the only ones at the beach and we will be the only ones at the beach for awhile."

"I know, but it's better to be prepared, for all we know, someone else might be coming down the road as we speak."

"Fine, but you owe me. You know what to do when we get home."

"Oh yeah, trust me, I know." I said as I threw her blue clothes and my clothes into the bag. I quickly got dressed in my trunks then joined my Pokémon in the water.

It took an hour for more people to arrive, and because of this I apparently owed Totodile twice as much as before. We were always the first to arrive and the last to leave. Me and Totodile loved to just relax in the water when it was sunset. It turned the water a beautiful color, and it was the most relaxing thing in the world.

As usual Totodile and I were getting ready to leave about an hour after everyone else had left when all of the sudden, something light, and with large breasts tackled me from behind, but I knew it was just Totodile. She wanted me to pay her back now, instead of when we got home.

So I slowly picked myself and Totodile up and carried her to our towel that was still laying out where I had left it. I first laid down Totodile, then grabbed the thin laces for her bikini and pulled them over her huge ass and down her hot long legs. When I had them off, I placed them next to us and pulled apart her soft legs to reveal her moist pussy.

I lowered my head to her folds and stared flipping my tongue through them. She had always loved this so I had a bit of a routine going. After I was done flipping through her I would then start to lick around her hole and tease her with my long tongue by slipping only a little bit of it into her and then I would flick my tongue back out. After several minutes of this, I started sliding my tongue in and out of her pussy, causing Totodile to moan sweet soft moans.

Then I got an idea in my head, since I owed her double I would fill her double as much. So I slid the middle finger of my hand in her ass hole, causing her to scream with pleasure. We had never done anal before so her ass was way tighter than her pussy.

It didn't take long for her to cum with this new sensation rocking her body. Since I owed her, there would be no blowjob for me, but I was alright with that, because my dick was hard as a rock. She always picked the position we did it in but I never complained, even when she wanted me to hold her up while we did it.

This time it was doggy style, showing off her sweet ass for me. She waved her hips seductively towards me as if saying she wouldn't wait much longer. So I quickly crawled to her and prodded at her entrance. But the entrance I was prodding at was not the usual hole, so when she felt it, she jerked a little then settled back down, ready for me to penetrate her.

I slowly slid in, inch after inch till I was six inches in, then I asked her "Do you want me to put the rest in, or just stop right here?"

"Shove it all the way in; I want all of it in me." Totodile said lustfully.

So, with the tightness of her ass nearly breaking my dick in two, I continued to push in till I was balls deep. Then I pulled out a little, and thrust in. I started out nice and slow, and then I started going faster, and going harder. I was thrusting in with so much force that the slap of her ass hitting my thighs echoed across the empty beach. We continued like this for several minutes, so far she had come twice, but I hadn't even cum once. I think it was do to her being so tight that my cum couldn't get out. So when I was about to explode from the pressure of not cuming, I pulled all the way out then plunged into her pussy and continued with my thrusts.

Now I felt ready to cum, and so did Totodile, cause she said "Cum in me, I want to feel your seed inside me!"

I gave the Pokémon exactly what she wanted, and blew my load deep inside her. My orgasm had triggered her orgasm, so while I was blowing my load I felt her pussy walls clench down of me and make her tighter. As we came we yelled into the heavens, our screams were full of lust, passion, and pleasure.

We collapsed afterword do to our large orgasm we just had. She just barely managed to squeak out "That was the best sex we ever had. We must do anal more often. You more than made up your debt to me."

"Good, cause when we get home, and you have enough energy, you are going to give me a blowjob to make up for only cuming once, your ass was to tight to blow my load in."

"Deal." Then I packed up our stuff while she slept on the towel, withdrew Totodile, packed the towel, and then headed for home.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Please review and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked in a review to do a sequel for this story as well as a story for a Meganium and a Typhlosion story. I'm still working on the Meganium and Typhlosion stories. Well, I hope you enjoy the second part to this story.**

Once we were down the road of our house I released Totodile. She yawned, stretched and then walked beside me. "Why do you always insist on me walking with you on the way home?" Totodile asked me.

"Because, you need more exercise than just swimming." I said to Totodile.

"I get more exercise than that." Totodile said to me. "We also fuck a lot. I think that's some pretty good exercise."

"Well, I guess that does count as exercise." I said to her as we approached the door.

I unlocked the door then opened it. Totodile pushed me through the front door of the house and onto the floor of the hallway. She then slammed the door closed behind her and straddled my waist. "I can't wait any longer." Totodile said to me before leaning down to kiss me.

I reached up and grabbed her ass and then roughly groped it, making her moan into our kiss. I sat up and then after a bit of trouble with Totodile still in my lap I managed to stand. I carried her into the living room and then sat her down on the couch. I got down on my knees and then pulled her light blue bikini bottom off.

I then spread apart Totodile's legs and lowered my head down to her pussy and started to lick at her pussy, making her moan. Totodile placed her hands against my head and pushed my head harder against her body. She spread her legs wider and then crossed her legs behind my back, holding me in place and preventing me from moving away from her crotch.

I continued to lick at her folds, causing her to moan non-stop. Then, after a bit of a struggle because of how Totodile was holding me, I managed to get a hand up to her pussy and sink a couple fingers into her hole. Totodile cried out in pleasure.

I pulled my fingers out of Totodile's pussy and then thrusted them into her ass, causing her back to arch and her to cry out from the sudden penetration. For the next minute I continued to thrust my fingers into her ass and lick her pussy until I felt her pussy start convulsing and throbbing against my tongue. She came and I licked up her juices. Once she was done cumming, she released me from her hold. I stood up and then she stood up as well.

Totodile walked back behind me and then turned me around and pushed me onto the couch. She then got on her knees and yanked off my swimming trunks. She then started to grope my dick and rub my balls, trying to get my dick to stiffen. It didn't take long before my cock was at full mast. Then she engulfed my dick and sucked on it for a bit.

Totodile then wrapped her c cup breasts around my dick and started to give me a boob job with her soft and plump breasts. I moaned even louder as she started to suckle at my tip. Totodile motioned her tits up and down around my throbbing cock.

Totodile stopped sucking on my head and then licked it. "Can't have you cumming yet." Totodile said to me. "I want inside me." Then Totodile stood up and then sat on my lap. She started to rub her ass on my dick. "I want you to fuck me hard." She then lifted up her ass and then reached down between her legs and gripped my dick. Totodile positioned it at her anus and then slowly lowered down, taking the whole thing into her tight hole. We both moaned as I went balls deep into her ass.

I gripped Totodile's ass cheeks and lifted her ass up then pushed it back down, thrusting up to meet her in the air. I started to slowly fuck her tight ass, then I got a bit more rough, fucking faster and harder. I leaned my head down and latched onto one of her nipples and started to gently bite and suck on it.

"Oh Arceus this feels so good." Totodile moaned out as she held my head against her chest. "I'm about to cum!" she cried out. After a couple more seconds she cried out once more and then her back arched, pressing more of her tit into my mouth. Totodile's ass convulsed and throbbed around my dick. It almost made me cum.

I stood up with Totodile still in my lap then I turned around and set her down on the couch. I then flipped her over onto her knees. She braced herself against the back of the couch and then I plunged my dick into her pussy, causing her to cry out from the sudden deep intrusion.

"Oh Arceus!" she cried out as I started to fuck her as hard as I could. "So good!"

I could feel a pressure building up in my loins and I knew that I was close. I reached down and grabbed a hold of Totodile's hanging breasts and started to tease the nipples. I kissed her neck and then she looked back at me. Then we locked lips and continued kissing until I blew my load deep inside her, making her moan in ecstasy as she was filled.

Suddenly, a bright light overcame Totodile. I pulled out of her and backed away, frightened by the bright light. I covered my eyes until the glowing faded then I moved my hands from my face and looked at my newly evolved Pokémon.

Totodile was now a Croconaw and her blue hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a light blue and pale yellow sleeveless dress that went up past her d-cup sized breasts and then over one shoulder. The dress stopped at a pleated skirt with a plaid design using differing shades of blue and black. Coming up a few inches above her knees was a pair of striped light blue and white stockings and covering her feet was a pair of blue and white sneakers.

Croconaw was still bracing herself on the couch. With the position that she was in, I could see her panties that matched her stockings. "Damn." Croconaw said in a tired and more feminine voice than what I was not used to hearing. She then collapsed on the couch.

I hurried over to Croconaw's side and then helped her to sit up. She leaned against me and yawned. "I'm tired. Could you carry me to bed?" Croconaw asked me.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. Then I stood up and lifted the tired Pokémon into my arms. I carried Croconaw up the stairs and then into our bedroom. I lied her down on the bed then got her out of her clothes and into her sleeping clothes which now barely fit her. Her tank top was skin tight and the biggest pair of shorts she had almost wouldn't fit over her wide hips. I got her underneath the covers and then tucked in. After that I got myself undressed and then into my sleeping clothes. I climbed into bed next to my Pokémon and smiled when she cuddled up to me and pressed her large breasts up against my chest. "Awesome." I said as I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Then I fell asleep next to Croconaw.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a nice day.**


End file.
